narratives_of_britomartisfandomcom-20200215-history
Corumm Pact
The Corumm Pact is the oldest and largest intergovernmental military alliance between thirty countries on all continents of Britomartis. The organisation constitutes a system of collective defense whereby its independent member states agree to mutual defense in response to an attack by any external party. The Corumm Pact also performs mutual trade with pact countries. The Corumm Pact's Headquarters is located in Fillikke. History In 10,313,080, AUP When Kotosh left the Corumm Pact, this resulted in less military protection, dramatically less trade, and a lack of other things from Kotosh leaving. Its economy started to drop and this only contributed to the lack of stability that was slowly decelerating, eventually during the Sino and Paysissdent Civil war, when its only ally Paysissdent collapsed, it was left with no foreign protection, trade and other auxiliaries that all the other nations enjoyed. Since Sedaho annexed the Independence Party and turned it into the Sedaho Philosophical Party while altering many rules of it, Independence Party leaders from the destroyed Paysissdent and many thousands of immigrants flooded the border and quickly becoming a large minority in Kotosh also making it difficult for the government to take care of thousands of more people. As a result more famines and food shortages spread quickly throughout the country killing hundreds and creating civil unrest, violent protests and riots of all kinds. With little supplies in Kotosh, the Independence party leaders that fled to Kotosh slowly gained power in the government and tried peacefully to reestablish the Independence party but the ideas it had did not fit the angry people and as a result more corruption spread throughout the government. Eventually a failed military cue had started a civil war, Kotosh with very little resources left dissolved and became impoverished states fighting for control over what little there was left only destroying more, eventually the Corumm pact took over the failed states and annexed them into overseas territories and more. Religious instability across different regions of Nexl caused it to be unstable and a lack of military and infrastructure improvement also contributed to weakening the nation. These poor conditions, especially in the northern regions where the capital was located caused uprising and dangerous chaotic riots with people getting killed in some cases. This all lead up to northern regions of the country to split up into different factions, the military in poor condition could not keep peace and the nation as a whole together leading up to the Corumm Pact's involvement. Several nations backed the Nexlian government but factions using guerrilla tactics still pushed back the government and little could be done to stop them. Those that still used conventional warfare were able to be put up with more easily but only weakened Nexl even more. Eventually the religious factions took control of the capital leaving Nexl without a central government. This lead to Nexl finally dissolving into more uncontrollable states with a power vacuum. The Corumm Pact finally withdrew but one of Nexl's neighbors the Golden Horde sent forces into that territory to claim it. It took a large campaign but the religious factions were but down and the states were annexed by the Golden Horde.